


Fictober drabble #6

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Gen, Implied Violence, Not Beta Read, Profanity, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I heard enough, this ends now."





	Fictober drabble #6

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I heard enough, this ends now."

A scuffle, then a curse. I round the corner to find Bendera rubbing his knuckles, two other Maquis behind Paris, who stands hunched and sweating.  

When they see me, three relax and one braces for more.

I slam Kurt to the bulkhead while he’s still grinning at the others.

“The fuck, Chakotay? You didn’t see nothin’ –”

“I heard enough. This ends now. Or you answer directly to me, and I don’t mean brig time.”

Later, Tom thanks me with a wisecrack about saving my life on Ocampa.

“I don’t owe you shit, Paris. I made a promise to the captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> The J/C element of this piece is barely there, but I think it's important. If Chakotay's promise to protect Tom from the crew wasn't out of sense of obligation to Tom ... what did drive it?


End file.
